Dance A Little Dance With Me
by KEEPTHEFAITHDBSK
Summary: 10 different countries out of 195 will compete for the chance to get a record deal, and fame.For the first time in ten years, the American’s have qualified and the name of the group that was qualified if called LTD. FULL Summary inside. RATED M for sex
1. Prologue

the full plot of my story is this: **This is the story with music, fun, dancing, and love. The International Dance Crew Competition has once again come around. This year the competition will be held in Los Angeles, CA. Ten different countries out of one hundred and ninety five will compete for the chance to get a record deal, and fame. For the first time in ten years, the American's have qualified and the name of the group that was qualified if called LTD (Live To Dance). They will have to overcome struggles with each other, the other nine teams…and one member will have to struggle with her feelings with a member of another team…and her past with him.**

**Song: BOLD**

_Thoughts: Italic_**  
**

Here is Prologue of my story. Hope you enjoy it!!! :)

* * *

Prologue

The room was quiet in anticipation. Tonight was the night that ten out of one hundred and ninety five countries would be going to the International Dance Crew Competition. This competition is done every two years because there are so many countries in the world and they need to narrow it down to ten. The year before the competition, the dance groups practice and practice. The last country that won was Switzerland and before them Japan had one for three years in a row. This year, the American Team was determined to go all the way.

A spot light appeared above Ryan Seacrest. He stood there with a firm look on his face, "One hundred and ninety five dance teams have trained, practiced, danced, and sang their way to make it to the top ten. Those lucky ten will go to Los Angles to compete for the chance to receive a record deal with Hollywood Records. Please welcome the one hundred and ninety five dance teams."

Then, the one hundred ninety five teams entered the stage. Everyone in the auditorium screamed loudly and chanted the different countries. As soon as the teams arrived at their places on stage, Ryan Seacrest looked at the camera, "Tonight, dreams will be achieved…dreams will be broken…tonight the air in this room will tense. This is the International Dance Crew Competition!"

Again, everyone went crazy. Ryan than began to name off teams that didn't make it and they went through commercials. Finally, they were down twenty teams. The other one hundred and seventy five had their dreams crushed. Ryan would call over two teams and then ask the judges what they thought of both teams. Ryan called over Italy and Switzerland. Ryan turned to the judges, "Simon you have seen both these teams do well. Who do you think will go through?"

Simon looked at them and said, "Based on who I think would fight for it, I would say Italy. My reason for saying this is Switzerland seemed to be so confident they would go through just because they won the last time. You need to fight for this as if you have not won."

"You guys ready to know who goes through?" Ryan asked.

Both teams nodded and held each other's hand. Ryan held his card and said, "The team that is going through to Los Angeles is………Italy!"

The Italian team could not believe it! Both boys hugged the only girl member of the group. Eventually the Italian team congratulated the Switzerland team. The Italian took their place on the side where the teams that go to Los Angles. The next two teams were South Korea and North Korea. Ryan turned to Ellen DeGeneres, "Which one would you like to see go through?"

She looked at them and said, "It's hard to say because I don't know which is on which team."

Every laughed and her comment. Ellen continued, "I'm kidding. I would love to see the South Korean team go through because I remember watching them and the whole audience even if they weren't from Korea, they loved you boys. I loved you boys and you are all so cute."

The South Korean boys thanked her. Ryan turned to both teams and said, "The moment of truth. You ready?"

Everyone waited in anticipation and Ryan said, "North Korean team……The world voted…I am sorry, but this is the end of the road. South Korea is going through"

The South Korean Team celebrated for a minute before hugging and shaking hands with the North Korean team. The next two teams to be called were Cuba and England. Ryan looked over at Kara DioGuardi, "Kara…I remember when you and I were talking and you said you would love to see England go through and why is that?"

"Yeah. I would love to see what more they can do because they seem to have so much fun with what they do." She answered.

Ryan turned to the two teams and said, "The moment of truth. The team of Cuba…the world voted and…….you are going through to go to Los Angles."

The four Cuban dance members covered their mouths in shock. The England team congratulated them and Kara was a little disappointed. The next two teams to step were Canada and South Africa. Ryan turned to Mary Murphy, "Mary, you said you love the enthusiasm of the Canadian team. However, you love the spirit of the South American team. Who do you think the world chose to go through?"

She thought about it for a second and said, "I can't decide because it's like you said, Ryan, both teams are very motivated. I would love to see both teams go through but we now one is and one isn't."

Ryan turned and said, "The team the world chose to go Los Angles is….Canada!"

The three members of the Canadian team hugged each other. The only girl of the team was in tears, this was the first year the Canadians had made it through to the top ten. The boys shook hands with the South African team. The next two teams to be summoned were Australia and the Afghanistan team. Ryan turned to Adam Shankman, "Which one of these teams would you like to see go to Los Angles?"

Adam took a deep breath, "It's hard to say to be honest because they are so different in race and the way they dance. So, I am just going to have to wait to see what you say, Ryan."

Ryan turned to the two teams, "The team of Australia…the world has voted…congratulations, and you are through to Los Angeles."

The four Australians hugged each other and then hugged the members of the Afghan team. The next two teams to come out were China and France. Ryan turned to Mary, "Once again, Mary, we have two different cultures and lifestyles…out of these two who do you think will go to Los Angles?"

She nodded, "I think China will go through because they are flexible and that is something that most of the other teams did not seem to have. They did gymnastics and that is a form of dance and I can tell they are trying to announce that to the world, so I think China will go to LA, Ryan."

Ireland and Cambodia were summoned to the stage. Ryan turned to Ellen and asked, "I give you two teams who have nothing in common except their love for dance. Which one do you think the world chose to go through?"

Ellen looked at both teams, "The Irish sure now how to make people want to get up and dance. They have their own music and style and truly believe that Ireland will be going to LA."

Ryan looked at his card, "The world had voted Ireland…the verdict is……….you are going to LA."

The Irish team congratulated the Cambodia team before hugging each other and joining the other teams. The next two teams were Scotland and Wales. Ryan turned to Adam, "We have two countries from the UK…who is gonna make it?"

"When the Scottish boys over there wore those kilts for one of their performances, I said, 'that takes balls…I would never do that.' The Scottish team are no afraid to try something that others might find odd and admire that."

Ryan turned to the teams, "The team of Wales…the world has decided your fate and…I am sorry but this is the end of the road."

The team from Wales nodded in disappointment and shook the hands of the Irish team who hugged each other walking over to the other teams. It was now down to just four teams. The team of Japan and Chile approached Ryan. Ryan turned to Kara and asked, "Japan has won this competition three years in a row before Switzerland took it from them last year. Do you think Japan will go through again?"

Kara nodded, "I do. They do not take this competition lightly. I have seen them practice and they are very focused. They are very determined to take home a fourth win. I honestly believe that Japan can win."

Ryan turned to the two teams, "The team of Japan, the world has reached its verdict…Japan…I am sorry but, you are going to have to move over to where the teams that are going to LA are sitting. You made it."

The seven member team of Japan screamed in excitement hugged each other, congratulated Chile and they went to the teams that were going to LA were sitting. The last two teams…were no other than…USA and Poland. They stood on stage and Ryan turned to Simon, "Simon…Poland has been in the competition for three years now and they have made it to the top four all three times. Do you think, if Poland goes through they can win?"

"Before I answer that I want to make a point by saying," Simon explained, "the American team has not been in this competition for ten years now. I have seen that team dance, sing, and fight. I am sure they at least a little to have made it to the top twenty. If the American team makes it through, Ryan, and if they are willing to fight and not allow anyone to get in their way, I think America can win it this year."

The whole auditorium went into an uproar. After the cheering stopped, Ryan turned to the two teams, "One team is taking that last spot and one if going home. The team of America…the world has voted."

There was so much tension in the room. The three boys and the two girls of the American team held each other's hands tightly waiting in anticipation, praying, and hoping.

"The team of America…you can stop holding your breath, YOU MADE IT TO LA!"

The whole auditorium went into an uproar again. The boys hugged each other tightly screaming, "Yeah!"

The girl with the short dirty blonde hair fell to the ground with tears in her eyes and the girl with dark brown hair hugged her in disbelief. Simon stood up clapping and so did the other judges. Ryan looked at one of the camera's, "There you have it! The top ten teams of the world are…the team of Australia, Funky Fresh Boyz & Gurlz! The team of Cuba, Show Stoppaz! The team of Canada, Dancers Divine! The team of Scotland, 2crew4u! The team of Japan, Sensuous Seven. The team of Italy, 3Stylz! The team of France, The J Crew! The team of Ireland, Steppintimes! The team of South Korea, DBSK! And last and not least our very own team of America, LTD!!!!!"

All the teams bowed, shed tears, hugged each other, and shook hands. Ryan looked at the camera, "These are your ten teams that are leaving Washington DC and flying to Los Angeles! We will see you in two weeks!"

And with that the show ended…and the top ten teams were off to get ready for an even bigger challenge…Los Angeles.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Let me make this clear though. In my story, DBSK is not famous yet. I do not own DBSK (sadly, but if i did....Hero JeaJoong wold be mine 3)

Please review...but don't be too harsh! :) thanks!


	2. Story Info

**Bold is for the NAMES of the characters.**

**_Bold and Italic are for the MAIN CHARACTERS!_**

The reason for putting the info after the prologue is because I did not want to give away the teams that would make it into the top ten. Here are the characters and who plays them in my mind. I hope you enjoy it! Please review...but be kind. Thanks!**_  
_**

**

* * *

Title: **Dance a Little Dance with Me

**Setting: **Los Angeles, USA

**Dance Country Groups:**

_USA ~ LTD_

_**Katy Williams** ~ My own OC_

_**Zack Williams** ~ David Henrie_

_**Elizabeth Akins** ~ Victoria Justice_

_**Tim Oman** ~ Mitchel Musso_

_**Chase Halls** ~ Corbin Bleu_

_South Korea ~ DBSK_

_**Hero Jaejoong**_

_**Jung "U-Know" Yunho**_

_**Xiah Junsu**_

_**Max Changmin**_

_**Micky YooChun**_

_Ireland ~ Steppintimes_

**Aideen O'Connor** ~ Dakota Fanning

**Bridget Walsh** ~ Miranda Cosgrove

**Teagan Gallagher** ~ Jennette McCurdy

**Brian Walsh** ~ Jake T. Austin

**Allan Gallagher** ~ Chad Michel Murry

_France ~ the J crew_

**Jacqueline Croisseux** ~ Virginie Ledoyen

**Jezebel Fillion** ~ Emilie Dequenne

**Jacques Delarue** ~ Gaspard Ulliel

_Italy ~ 3Stylz_

**Drago Marino** ~ Connor Paolo

**Lorenzo Ricci** ~ Jansen Panettiere

_**Nora Ricci** ~ Hayden Panettiere_

_Japan ~ Sensuous Seven_

_**Eri Miyagi** ~ Aya Ueto_

**Chizu Chiba** ~ Airi

**Aki Chiba** ~ Meiri

**Midori Fukushima** ~ Rina Akiyama

**Taiki Kochi** ~ Daiki Arioka

**Gaku Hyogo** ~ Hiroki Uchi

**Akira Oita** ~ Kei Inoo

_Scotland ~ 2crew4u_

_**Clyde Davidson** ~ Paolo Nutini_

_**Keith Ferguson** ~ Tom Felton_

_Canada ~ Dancers Divine_

**Isaac Campbell** ~ Austin Macdonald

**Kai Anderson** ~ Justin Bieber

**Riley William** ~ Jodelle Micah Ferland

_Cuba ~ Show Stoppaz_

**Alonzo Vasquez** ~ Diego Luna

**Estelle Perez** ~ Alexa Vega

**Reymundo Martinez** ~ Diego Gonzalez

**Marisa Rodriguez** ~ Selena Gomez

_Australia ~ Funky Fresh Boyz & Gurlz_

**Stefan Jones** ~ Jordan Rodrigues

**Kyli White** ~ Keisha Castle-Hughes

**Chloe Brown** ~ Isabel Lucas

**Sebastian Martin** ~ Matt Doran

_Judges and Host:_

**Ryan Seacrest**

**Simon Cowell**

**___Kara DioGuardi_**

**Ellen DeGeneres**

**Mary Murphy**

**Adam Shankman**

_**Benedict Muñoz** ~ Antonio Banderas_

**Plot:**

This is the story with music, fun, dancing, and love. The International Dance Crew Competition has once again come around. This year the competition will be held in Los Angeles, CA. Ten different countries out of one hundred and ninety five will compete for the chance to get a record deal, and fame. For the first time in ten years, the American's have qualified and the name of the group that was qualified if called LTD (Live To Dance). They will have to overcome struggles with each other, the other nine teams…and one member will have to struggle with her feelings with a member of another team…and her past with him.

**Genre per Week**:

Broadway

A Song from the 21st Century

Country

Pop

Couple's Week

Any Song


	3. Getting Settled

the full plot of my story is this: **This is the story with music, fun, dancing, and love. The International Dance Crew Competition has once again come around. This year the competition will be held in Los Angeles, CA. Ten different countries out of one hundred and ninety five will compete for the chance to get a record deal, and fame. For the first time in ten years, the American's have qualified and the name of the group that was qualified if called LTD (Live To Dance). They will have to overcome struggles with each other, the other nine teams…and one member will have to struggle with her feelings with a member of another team…and her past with him.**

**Song: BOLD**

_Thoughts: Italic_

**Flashbacks: BOLD and Underline**

Here is Chapter 1 of my story. Hope you enjoy it!!! :)

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Getting Settled

Three days after the top ten teams were chosen, they made their way to the other side of the USA…Los Angeles, CA! The teams all arrived at different times on the same day and were driven to the Renaissance Hollywood Hotel & Spa. The American team stepped out of their taxi.

"We made it, guys!" a boy with very dark, brown hair and greenish grey eyes whose name is Zack Williams.

"Zack! Will you please slow down?!" a boy with dark colored skin, black afro hair and brown eyes. His name is Chase Halls.

"We want to make a good impression, so let's try being cool about this, k?" a boy with hazel eyes, dark brown hair and his name is Tim Oman.

The three boys walked towards the hotel. A girl, named Elizabeth Akins, with dark brown hair and eyes heaved a sigh and yelled, "Yeah! Sure go ahead! We got our bags!"

"It's ok, Elizabeth," a girl with short dirty blonde hair (is about 3 inches above her shoulders) and emerald green eyes said with a laugh, "The boys are just excited to be here."

Elizabeth turned to face the girl with the short hair and said, "Katy Williams…you need to stop being to kind to them. They are gentlemen and two of them happen to be our boyfriends."

Katy Williams is the name of the short haired girl. She knew that Elizabeth was right. Katy was dating Tim. Tim had asked her to be his girlfriend after the announcement that they made it the top ten. Elizabeth was dating Katy's brother Zack Williams. Elizabeth and Zack had been dating for two years. Katy was about to say something, then Tim kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, "Sorry, baby, but we just could not wait to get inside."

Tim picked up one of the Katy's bags and Zack appeared too picking up one of Elizabeth's bags. The four met Chase at the front door. They entered the hotel and the lobby was so beautiful. There were wooden columns, art of all sorts and it was breathtaking. The team of America walked up the front desk and checked in. The girls and the boys received two different rooms. The boys were a floor above the girls. The girls got off the elevator and said good-bye to the boys with hugs and a kiss between Elizabeth and Zack. The girls got to their room. All the teams received a Hollywoodland suite. This spectacular, two-bedroom rooftop suite boasts a stylish décor and opulent amenities, including a large entertainment area, an oversized tub, a grand piano, and a walk-in shower. The magnificent terrace provides sweeping views of the Hollywood Sign and downtown LA's sparkling skyline.

"Oh wow!" Elizabeth said looking out the window.

"You must our roommates," a female voice said in the doorway.

The girl was short and young. She had long wavy, dark, brown hair and blueish, gray eyes. She had a stick figured. She was straight with no hour-glass. She walked up to Elizabeth and Katy, "I'm Riley Anderson from the Canadian team. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Katy Williams and this is Elizabeth Akins. We are from the American team."

She looked up and down Katy and said, "I'm quite jealous of your hour-glass figure, Katy. You are so skinny and yet you seem so fit."

Katy giggled, "Thanks…I guess."

"Katy Williams? Skinny? Please. She needs to lose weight. She is such a fatty."

Everyone turned towards the door and there stood a blonde hair, greenish, gray eyes girl. She too had an hour-glass figure. Katy smiled at her, "NORA!"

Katy and Nora Ricci, from the Italian team, embraced in a hug. Riley looked over at Elizabeth, "Nora just made fun of Katy and they are hugging?"

Elizabeth nodded with a laugh, "This is not the first year we tried out for this competition and a when we first joined, Katy and Nora hated each other. Then, at some point, they found they had more in common than they thought…so they made up and became friends. At first, she did not think we did not belong in this competition."

"And when I'm wrong, then I say I'm wrong and I was very wrong about this team," Nora said walking up to Riley and Elizabeth, "The reason I was so bitchy to them was because I felt threatened and I thought they would beat my team. They kept coming back, they were trying to prove something and I respected that. We are now best friends."

Riley nodded, "That's so cool."

Katy nodded, "Fate is a funny thing."

"Hey! Riley!" a male voice said in the doorway, "Come on! We gotta talk!"

Riley ran out of the room saying good-bye. Elizabeth waved, "Cute kid…we gotta watch out for her."

All three girls laughed. Nora offered to help them unpack because she was already unpacked and ready to go. The girls unpacked, caught up, and shared stories. However, fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth got a text from Chase asking if she could come up to the room because it was kind of tense.

* * *

Chase, Tim, and Zack got to their room. They also admired the beauty of the Hollywoodland Suite. Chase nodded, "Wow…"

"Hells ya, boys," Tim said walking in further, "We hit the jackpot!"

Tim and Chase screamed in excitement. Zack yelled, "Hey! Listen up! WE aren't here to have fun, got it? We are here to win."

"Zack, relax, man. We are just appreciating this. I mean we don't even have to pay for it." Chase said kind of surprised.

Zack was usually a laid back kind of guy, who took dancing seriously, but he never took TOO seriously. Zack got in Chase's face, "Do you want to win this?"

Chase backed up a little, "Well, yeah, bu—"

"Then, don't let the setting stray you from your goal," Zack said somewhat threateningly.

Zack walked to one of the beds and began unpacking. Chase and Tim soon followed suit. After about fifteen minutes, the three American boys heard someone enter their room. He entered the bedroom. He was from the South Korean team, DBSK.

"Hi guys, I'm Xiah Junsu. You can just call me Junsu." He said with a smile.

Chase walked up and shook his hand, "I'm Chase Halls. That's Tim Oman and that is Zack Williams."

Just then Elizabeth entered the room, "Hey, boys. Thought I would come up and see if you needed help. Oh…Is this your roommate?"

"Hello. I'm Xiah Junsu. But you can just call me Junsu."

"I'm Elizabeth Akins," she said shaking his hand.

Then, Zack broke their hands apart saying, "And she's my girlfriend."

"Then, you are a very lucky guy to have such a pretty girl as your girlfriend," Junsu said with a sweet smile, "Well, I'll go unpack now."

For the next hour or so, all the boys had unpacked and Zack wanted to go find Katy.

* * *

After an hour of unpacking, Elizabeth left the room to go meet Zack somewhere. Katy laid on her tempurpedic mattress and Nora sat next to her. Nora looked at her best friend, "So how are you and Tim?"

"We've only been dating for four days, Nora," she said kind of taken aback by her question.

"You know I'm an observer," Nora said, "and I have noticed that even though he asked you to be his girlfriend, he seems uncomfortable to be around you."

"We are at the stage of a new couple," Katy said in a stating the obvious tone.

Nora looked at her friend, "Did you say yes, because you want to?"

Katy was silent for a minute and finally said, "Yeah…why are so interested?"

Nora shrugged, "As long as it's what you want to do, I won't do anything."

"Hey there."

Nora and Katy looked up and there stood Elizabeth, Zack, Chase, and Tim. Nora stood up, "So, it's been like three days, guys! How was the flight?"

"Nora, I need to have a talk with my sister," Zack said strictly.

Nora's eyes widen in surprise because of the harshness in his tone, "Sure…I'll talk to you later."

Nora left and Zack's eyes did not leave his sisters. Katy shrugged in confusion, "What?"

"Let me make one thing clear," Zack said sternly, ""We are not here to have fun, to make friends, to socialize…because we are here to win. This is the first time in ten years that an American team has made it through to the top ten. You are my sister and I know how you love to be friendly with everyone…but not now. You need to grow up an—"

"Where the hell is all this coming from?" Katy said standing up feeling a little offended, "Nora is not only my friend, but yours too."

"During this competition, she is your enemy and your only goal is to be better than her. Got it?" Zack said firmly, "If you want to do something, than you come and ask me first."

Katy stood up from her bed and walked towards the door. Zack caught her by the arm, "Where are you going?"

"To get a snack from the lobby vending machine," she said pulling her arm away forcefully.

She walked out and Zack turned to his other teammates. They were all staring at him with looks of shock, disappointment, and disapproval. He shrugged, "What?"

"That was really harsh, man," Chase said shaking his head, "I mean she's your little sister."

"Yeah, and my girlfriend," Tim replied.

"Zack, you should apologize," Elizabeth suggested, "We don't want to start having family issues again."

"She needs to get her priorities straight and I'm going to make sure she stays on track," Zack answered.

"You will….or your parents?" Elizabeth asked seriously.

Zack swallowed and shook his head, "I will."

* * *

Katy exited the elevator and walked into the colorful lobby. As she wandered through the library, she saw a couple sitting on one of the couches kissing and smiling happily at each other.

**Flashback**

**The kiss was sweet, yet passionate. His arms held her close to his body and he breathed in her ear, which sent shivers down her body, "Katy…"**

**Flashback End**

She blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head, "I need a Milky Way…"

She asked one of the bell ringers where the vending marine was and he sent to where the bar was. She arrived and bought herself a Milky Way and she knew should have to go to the gym to work it off later…but she needed it after what her brother said to her. She turned to corner to exit the room and…BANG! She bumped into someone and before she fell, the person caught her in their arms.

"I so sorr—" Katy said stopping mid sentence when she saw who she bumped into, "…Hero…"

Hero Jaejoong looked at Katy and smiled, "Katy…"

Hero Jaejoong is the main vocalist of the South Korean team DBSK. He was still holding her and Katy realized this, so she backed up a little. She smiled a little and looked down to the ground. He smiled at her, "How was your flight?"

"It was ok…" she said with shrug not looking into his eyes, "How…um…how about you?"

"It was a lot better than the one from Korea to America," he said with a chuckle, "That was hard because we cross the International Date Line."

Katy laughed very quietly, "Yeah…Uh…I bet…"

They were silent and she could feel him watching her. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled up her face to look at him, "Katy…I—"

"Jaejoong!" A male voice yelled.

Hero and Katy both looked behind Hero and Jung Yunho was running up to them, "I was wondering where you—oh…hi, Katy." He said with a smile.

Katy nodded, "Hi, Yunho."

Jung Yunho (U-Know) is the leader of the DBSK group and he is their best dancer. Yunho looked at his teammate, "Am I interrupting something?"

Hero was about to speak, but Katy beat him to it, "I was just about to leave…I have to finish packing and then I was going to take nap…"

"Oh…ok. Well, I guess we'll see you later," Yunho said with a smile.

Katy smiled at Yunho and looked at Hero was grinning sweetly at her. Katy could feel herself blush and she walked away as fast as possible. Yunho watched her walk away and then he turned to see Hero looking upset, "I did interrupt something, didn't I?"

"You think?" Hero answered.

"I'm sorry," Yunho said looking apologetic, "but you do know she is dating Tim on her team, right?"

"She's only doing that because that is what her parents want her to do," Hero said.

"The boys want to go out and explore a little," Yunho said trying to calm down his teammate, "You want to come?"

Hero nodded with a deep sigh. The two boys went to meet the rest of their team.

* * *

**Flashback**

**He wrapped his hands around the back of her neck and kissed her softly and yet it still made her weak at the knees. He looked right into her eyes and he could see a little bit of a fear and embarrassment.**

**"I won't hurt you, Katy," he whispered kissing her nose.**

**Flashback End**

Katy awoke suddenly and looked at her clock. It was three forty seven in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She swallowed hard, _'I can't be distracted…I have to focus…I can't mess this up…we worked so hard to get here…'_

She got out of bed and walked onto the balcony of their suite. The cool air mixed with the warm temperature felt good on her skin. What she did not know was the Nora was watching her outside…

* * *

There you have Chapter 2. I hope you like it so far…please review…but be friendly…I really am trying. I like the idea I have in my head and I hope you really are enjoying it. Thanks! I do not own DBSK (sadly, but if i did....Hero JeaJoong would be mine :D) Review plez :)


	4. Introductions

the full plot of my story is this: **This is the story with music, fun, dancing, and love. The International Dance Crew Competition has once again come around. This year the competition will be held in Los Angeles, CA. Ten different countries out of one hundred and ninety five will compete for the chance to get a record deal, and fame. For the first time in ten years, the American's have qualified and the name of the group that was qualified if called LTD (Live To Dance). They will have to overcome struggles with each other, the other nine teams…and one member will have to struggle with her feelings with a member of another team…and her past with him.**

**Song: BOLD**

_Thoughts: Italic_

**Flashbacks: BOLD and Underline**

Here is Chapter 2 of my story. Hope you enjoy it!!! :)

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Introductions

The spotlight fell on Ryan Seacrest, "For the past two weeks, ten teams had been settling into their life here in LA and we are going to talk to them tonight about what their plans are to make to number one. This is the International Dance Competition."

The crowd screamed in excitement. After about two minutes, Ryan was standing on stage and all the stage lights were on him, "This is the International Dance Competition. This competition requires a lot. It requires strength, ability, talent, and dedication. But before we get to any of that, let's meet out judges Simon Cowell, Kara DioGuardi, Ellen DeGeneres, Mary Murphy, Adam Shankman, and all the way from Cuba…Benedict Muñoz."

The crowd applauded the judges and judges waved at the audience. Ryan turned to another camera, "After tonight, for the next six weeks…the teams that have made it will dance their way to fame. Now, let's listen to them sing a song from High School Musical 2: All For One! Take it away, guys!"

The band began to play and the audience cheered loudly. All the teams came out on stage, danced with each other and then went to where their team stood.

**[Ireland ~ Steppintimes]**

**The summer that we wanted,**

**[Italy ~ 3Stylz]**

**Yeah, we finally got it!**

**[France ~ The J crew]**

**Now's the time we get to share**

**[Japan ~ Sensuous Seven]**

**Each day we'll be together**

**[Scotland ~ 2crew4u]**

**Now until forever,**

**[Canada ~ Dancers Divine]**

**So everybody, everywhere**

**[USA ~ LTD]**

**Let's take it to the beach**

**Take it there together**

**[Cuba ~ Show Stoppaz]**

**Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another**

**[South Korea ~ DBSK]**

**We're stronger this time,**

**Been there for each other**

**[Australia ~ Funky Fresh Boyz & Gurlz]**

**Everything's just right**

**[All]**

**Everybody all for one,**

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go,**

**Feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Everybody, one for all and all for one!**

**All for one, one!**

**[Ireland ~ Steppintimes]**

**Summertime together,**

**[Italy ~ 3Stylz]**

**Now we're even closer**

**[France ~ The J crew]**

**That's the way it's meant to be**

**[Japan ~ Sensuous Seven]**

**Oh, we're just getting started**

**[Scotland ~ 2crew4u]**

**Come and join the party**

**[Canada ~ Dancers Divine]**

**You deserve it, same as me**

**[USA ~ LTD]**

**Let's take it to the beach**

**Take it together**

**[Cuba ~ Show Stoppaz]**

**Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another**

**[South Korea ~ DBSK]**

**We're stronger this time,**

**Been there for each other**

**[Australia]**

**Everything's just right**

Then, seventeen boys out of twenty four of them ran to the girl they were assigned to dance with during rehearsals. Zack was paired up with Aideen O'Connor from the Ireland team, Hero was paired up with Marisa Rodriguez from the Cuba team, and Yunho was paired up with Katy. Yunho and Katy were put in the front. Then, everyone broke into dance and continued singing as the crowd cheered.

**[All]**

**Everybody all for one,**

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go,**

**Feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Everybody, one for all and all for one!**

**All for one, one!**

**[Guys]**

**Everybody up!**

**[Girls]**

**Everybody rock it!**

**[Guys]**

**Take it from the top!**

**[Girls]**

**And never ever stop it!**

**[Guys]**

**It's not about the future**

**[Girls]**

**It's not about the past**

**[All]**

**It's makin' every single day**

**Last and last and last!**

**[Jung "U-Know" Yunho & Katy Williams]**

**Fun and sun what could be better?**

**[All]**

**Let's have fun**

**Everyone together now!**

**Everybody, e-everybody now!**

**This is where our summer really begins**

**The very last time it's ever gonna be like this**

**It's the party you don't wanna miss!**

**[Guys]**

**Guys!**

**Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!**

**[Girls]**

**Girls!**

**Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!**

**[Guys]**

**Here**

**[Girls]**

**and now**

**[Guys]**

**Let's turn the party**

**[Girls]**

**Out!**

**[Guys and Girls]**

**Everybody jump in!**

**[All]**

**Everybody all for one,**

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go,**

**Feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one!**

Then, all the teams returned to their original teams and danced with the members of their team. They continued singing and the crowd began to get more excited as they shouted team names, names of the members, and how much they loved them.

**Let's rock and roll and just let go,**

**Feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Come on, everyone let's dance!**

**We can't let this moment pass!**

**Let's make this party last!**

**All for one!**

**All! For! One!**

The crowd went crazy and Ryan hoped back on stage, "Here are your top ten teams. The team of Australia, Funky Fresh Boyz & Gurlz! The team of Cuba, Show Stoppaz! The team of Canada, Dancers Divine! The team of Scotland, 2crew4u! The team of Japan, Sensuous Seven. The team of Italy, 3Stylz! The team of France, The J Crew! The team of Ireland, Steppintimes! The team of South Korea, DBSK! And last and not least our very own team of America, LTD. We are going to commercial break, so don't move when we come back, we will talk with some of these teams and try to get inside their heads. Stay tuned."

* * *

After all the commercials, Ryan stood on stage next to the Italy team. After the audience stopped cheering Ryan looked at the camera, "Tonight, we are going to talk with each team and ask the judges how the team will do. So, let's start with Italy. Drago Marino, the leader of 3Stylz. Tell me what is it that you hope to accomplish here?"

Drago nodded, "What we want is to win. Italy has never won this competition before and we want to prove that we can. We are going to combine tradition Italian dances with the more modern hip hop, etc."

Ryan turned to Simon, "What do you think of Italian team?"

"If you guys can show the originality that you just explained, then I am sure the world will want to see you win," Simon said, "I also think you will have to really try because some of the teams you are competing against want this really bad and they will shed blood to win this."

"Thank you, Simon," Ryan said, "3Stylz, you can go sit and let's have the team of Japan, Sensuous Seven come over here. Now Japan has won this three years in a row and then last time, Switzerland took the fourth win away from you. Gaku Hyogo, do you feel confident that you can win since Switzerland is not here?"

"Honestly, a little bit," Gaku said, "I mean we do understand that we have other teams who are a threat to that win, so we won't slack off. I think it will almost make us work harder for the record deal."

Ryan turned to Mary Murphy, "Mary, do you have any advice for these kids as they attempt to take back a title?"

"If you, guys, really want this," Mary explained, "You are going to have to prove to the world that you deserve it. You have to show them the passion the other three teams put in to win those three years ago and maybe even more."

"Thank you, Mary. Sensuous Seven you may return to your seats and let's have the Ireland team Steppintimes come over with the leader Allan Gallagher," Ryan said, "Why are you here in this competition?"

"To be perfectly honest, Ryan," Alan explained, "We are here to show the world that not all dancing is modern pop and hip hop. That Irish dancing is a type of dancing and it is unique in its own way and we want to share that with the world."

"Ellen," Ryan said, "do you think that they can make it with just that type of dancing?"

"I am a fan of Irish dancing, guys," Ellen put in plain words, "but it may put the audience to sleep, so I would suggest putting at least a little bit of modernization in there."

All the judges nodded in agreement. Ryan sent the Ireland team back to their seats and called over the South Korean team DBSK. They stood next to Ryan and he asked, "So what exactly does DBSK stand for?"

"Dong Bang Shin Ki," Micky answered.

"Now, who do you guys…think is the biggest threat to you?"

"We actually have two threats," Yunho explained, "Uh…it's the Japanese team and the American team."

"Why is that?" Ryan asked.

"The Japanese team has won this three times," Junsu explained, "and we are sure they will fight for a fourth win."

"The Japanese team I can understand, but why the American team?" Ryan asked looking at Hero.

"It has been ten years since they have been in this competed in this competition," Hero explained, "Uh…and we are sure they won't give up easily since they finally made it in."

Ryan turned to Kara, "Do you think that these boys can surpass the Japanese and American team?"

Kara looked at the boys of DBSK, "When I watched you guys during auditions, I was very impressed. I will say you guys are very good-looking, but I would suggest not depending on your looked to win this, because we have had cases like that on American Idol, the X-Factor, etc. So, if you guys put your soul into your song and dance I'm sure you can win."

Ryan sent the Korean team back to their spot and summoned over the team of Canada. Ryan looked at them, "Now you three are the youngest out of all the other contestants. Do you think that is advantage?"

Kai Anderson shrugged, "I do. We are the youngest, so our bodies won't be as slow as some of the other teams—"

Then, the other teams teasing booed and Kai continued, "We also have the cute baby faces and so being young is a bit of an advantage."

Ryan turned to Benedict, "Benedict, do you agree with them?"

"I am going to agree with what Kara just said to DBSK," Benedict put in plain words, "you cannot only depend on your 'cuteness' to win this competition. You need to take this seriously, or you will be going home."

Ryan sent them back to their seats and called over the team of France to him, "The J Crew from France…tell me…France has been in this competition only one other time, but they did not make it to the top five. Do you guys think you can make it all the way?"

Jacques Delarue nodded his head, "I believe we can. It seems that other teams think we are pushovers and that is just going to motivate us even more."

Ryan turned to Adam, "What do you think of the J Crew?"

"I agree," Adam said, "that the other teams should watch out because they do seem think they will be pushovers, so it will motivate them and the J Crew will do well because they have the motivation to shoe they are not pushovers."

Ryan sent them back and called over the team of Scotland, "2crew4u is the name of this team and they do have the least number of members. Do you think this is an advantage?"

Keith Ferguson concurred by saying, "The two of us have been dancing together since we were little and we have always had each other's back. Whenever we were in competition, we usually won because people were amazing by our teamwork."

"Simon, do you think this two man team can win?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Ryan, I have heard of them before and I have videos of them on YouTube," Simon explained, "so I honestly believe if they fight for this, the world will fall in love with them and they could win."

Ryan sent them back and invited the team of Cuba over, "Now, I know that the Dirty Dancing Havana Nights movie was filmed in Cuba, and the dancing in that movie was great. Is that the kind of dancing you will doing?"

Alonzo Vasquez shrugged, "This year we are going to try to mix it up and try different dance styles. We want to be as original as possible."

Ryan looked over at Ellen DeGeneres, "Do you have any advice for this team, Ellen?"

"I would suggest to stick something you are comfortable with, I mean, I'm not saying you should take risks, but make sure they won't hurt you in the long run."

Ryan sent them back and beckoned for the team of Australia, "Funky Fresh Boyz & Gurlz…it says here in this card, that you were all in the same theater group."

They all nodded and Sebastian Martin spoke, "We are stage dancers and we want to show that it does not take modern hip-pop or break dancing to impress someone."

Ryan looked over at Kara, "What do you think of that answer?"

"I have seen you guys on YouTube as well and you guys are good at what you do," Kara continued, "and you guys are actors and if you guys want to put on a show then give us a show that the world will enjoy, so I think you can do it…just don't forget that the other teams will be doing some stuff a little more intense, so you may want to step up your game a little bit."

Ryan nodded and said, "Now…last but least…our very own team of America…LTD…Live to Dance! Come here, guys."

They walked up next to Ryan and Ryan continued, "Now…like everyone has been saying…it has been ten years since an American team has made it the top ten. What is going through your heads right now?"

"To be honest, Ryan," Zack said giving a struggled smile, "we are very nervous and we came here for one purpose to prove that we can win…and will win."

"Do you guys think the other teams think you are pushovers?"

Katy shook her head, "I don't think so, because it is like DBSK said…we will fight to prove we still got it, so the other teams should watch out."

Ryan looked over at Benedict, "Do you think the American team has what it takes to take this to the top?"

Benedict nodded, "I was watching the auditions and you guys were drenched in sweat at the end of each performance…I do believe you want this. I do see the nervousness in your eyes as well. It is scary as hell to have the pressure of being on finally after ten years, because you feel like you need to prove something not to America, but to the world. But, all you have to do is do what you do best and that is dance. Now go back to your seats and forget everything I just said…and dance."

The audience clapped. The members of LTD thanked Benedict and Katy smiled at Benedict. Benedict winked at Katy. Ryan looked towards the camera, "It is tradition to have a member of the hosting team sing a song about their country. The world voted for the song Party In The USA by the one and only Miley Cyrus and the member from LTD that will sing is Katy Williams. Here she is, Katy Williams."

The audience cheered as Ryan gave her the mic and the other teams walked up behind her as the music began to play. They were all dancing behind with each other with smiles on their faces.

**[Katy Willaims]**

**I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan**

**Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?**

**Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time**

**Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign**

**This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous**

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick**

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**

**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**

**And the Jay-Z song was on**

**And the Jay-Z song was on**

**And the Jay-Z song was on**

**So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**The butterflies fly away**

**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**

**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be okay**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

Katy walked to the left side of the stage where the teams of Austrlia, Italy, Cuba, and Ireland were. Katy danced with them as she continued singing.

**Get to the club in my taxi cab**

**Everybody's lookin' at me now**

**Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks**

**She's gotta be from out of town"**

**So hard with my girls not around me**

**It's definitely not a Nashville party**

**'Cause all I see are stilettos**

**I guess I never got the memo**

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick**

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**

**That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune**

**And the Britney song was on**

**And the Britney song was on**

**And the Britney song was on**

**So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**The butterflies fly away**

**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**

**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be okay**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

Katy was walking over to the right side of the stage, but then Hero Jaejoong jumped in front of her. He smiled at her and danced in front of her.

**Flashback**

**He laid her on the bed softly and hovered over her body. Their faces were centimeters and apart…she almost felt as though he was teasing her.**

**"Please," she begged with a moan.**

**Flashback End **

Hero and Katy stared at each other intensely as she sang the next verse and she could swear she thought Hero was inching towards her,

**Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight**

**Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight**

**Something stops me every time, every time**

**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**

Katy shook her head and put her hand to pass Hero and go to the right side of the stage. He watched her walk away with a smile on his face and she continued,

**So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**The butterflies fly away**

**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**

**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be okay**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**The butterflies fly away**

**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**

**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be okay**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

The whole audience, the judges, and the other teams applauded Katy as she bowed and blew kisses. Ryan looked at a camera, "Katy Williams of the American team, LTD! We will be back next week for the first round and genre. The first genre of the competition is Broadway. Each team will have to sing a song from a Broadway show and we will see you all next week!"

* * *

There you have Chapter 2. I hope you like it so far…please review…but be friendly…I really am trying. I like the idea I have in my head and I hope you really are enjoying it. Thanks! I do not own DBSK (sadly, but if I did....Hero JeaJoong would be mine :D) Review plez :)


	5. Something To Prove

the full plot of my story is this: **This is the story with music, fun, dancing, and love. The International Dance Crew Competition has once again come around. This year the competition will be held in Los Angeles, CA. Ten different countries out of one hundred and ninety five will compete for the chance to get a record deal, and fame. For the first time in ten years, the American's have qualified and the name of the group that was qualified if called LTD (Live To Dance). They will have to overcome struggles with each other, the other nine teams…and one member will have to struggle with her feelings with a member of another team…and her past with him.**

**Song: BOLD**

_Thoughts: Italic_

**Flashbacks: BOLD and Underline**

Here is Chapter 3 of my story. Hope you enjoy it!!! :)

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Something To Prove

The audience applauded. The cameras were finally off and they were off air. Everyone took a deep breath and said their good nights. Zack summoned his team, "I was able to get first dibs on one of the dance studios, so we have to be there at seven am, got it?"

Everyone groaned and nodded. Zack nodded, "Good! Break!"

The boys ran off stage to get to bed leaving the girls annoyed at how early they would have to get up.

"Good job today, Katy."

Elizabeth and Katy looked up to see Hero standing behind them. Katy could feel her face get a little warm, "Thanks…um…Izzi and I have to go because we have to get up early…uh…see ya."

Katy pulled Izzi off the stage quickly and Hero watched them walk away with a smirk on his face. Katy kept telling herself to calm down and Izzi could tell there was something going on...but she was way too tired to even think about.

* * *

They finally made it to room, brushed teeth, got on PJ's…and got into bed. Elizabeth immediately fell asleep and so did Nora and Riley. Katy sat up in bed looking out the window…

**Flashback**

"**Please what?" he whispered seductively.**

"**Don't tease me like this," she said with a whimper.**

**That whimper sent him over the edge. He kissed the nap of her neck and left a few marks she would have to cover up later on, but neither of them cared. He looked into her eyes, "I want you to feel every little thing I do to you, Katy…everything."**

**Flashback End**

'_What am I going to do?' _Katy thought to herself looking at the lights of LA.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katy was not the only one who was not able to sleep. Hero Jaejoong stood on his balcony looking over the city.

**Flashback**

**He looked into her eyes, "I want you to feel every little thing I do to you, Katy…everything."**

**Her hands began exploring his covered chest and she was not happy that he was covered up. She began unzip his jacket while kissing and licking his neck, "Ok…I'll show you what it's like to be teased, Kim 'Hero' Jaejoong."**

**She flipped him so he was on bottom. She began to straddle him as she kissed him and he could feel how comfortable his jeans were becoming…**

**Flashback End**

Hero sighed loudly, _'Katy Williams…'_

"You should get to bed, Jaejoong," Yunho said behind him.

"I'll be there in a minute," Hero answered, "I just needed some fresh air is all."

Yunho walked up next to him and asked, "Are you upset because Katy is dating that Tim guy?"

"I'm upset because I can tell she is not happy with him," Hero explained, "and all I want to do is see her smile."

"Are you just saying she's not happy because it's what you want to believe?" Yunho asked.

Hero gave Yunho an intense stare. Yunho noticed this and said, "I just want you to end up hurting. But, come on. Let's hit the sack."

Yunho walked back inside and Hero took another deep breath, "Katy…"

* * *

The next morning, Katy and Elizabeth struggled to get out of bed at six in the morning. They each took a quick shower, just to wash their bodies. After they changed into their dance/gym clothes, they went to get some protein into their system. They were going to be in the studio for a good two hours. The girls arrived at the studio, which was right next to the hotel, called Hip&Hop. This studio has two floors and twelve dance studios. There are three on each side of the building and they are connected. The girls walked into the main studio and said hello to the Irish team. They walked to the right to see their teammates stretching. The girls then realized there were different types of furniture's in each room. Theirs had a small bed to sit, the one in the middle had a huge couch, and the third also had a small bed.

"Right on time, girls," Zack said before dipping his girlfriend to kiss her.

Katy rolled her eyes, "Oh geez."

"What do you mean 'oh geez'?" Tim asked pulling her into a hug.

Katy shook her head and then Zack said, "Give her a kiss."

Tim nodded, put his hands around her neck… _'He's really going to kiss me…'_ Katy thought to herself uneasily.

She turned her head so he kissed her on the cheek, "I think we should wait for a little longer, Tim…"

Tim nodded awkwardly, "Yeah…ok…we can kiss whenever you're ready, baby."

Katy rolled her eyes because she hated it whenever people called her 'baby'. The group of five sat in a circle. Zack had a piece of paper in the middle of them, "So, the guys and I were up for awhile thinking of some songs we could do. We think we should do RUN AND TELL THAT from HAIRSPRAY."

"So, I would be Seaweed," Chase added.

"But, you and Elizabeth are the only non-white people here…what about the rest of us?"

"We were thinking we, meaning you, me, and Tim, could be listening to what he has to say kind of thing," Zack explained, "Chase has the voice for the song and the moves. What so you say?"

The girls looked at each other and finally agreed. Zack had brought the CD. They would have to practice the dance first. Then, after eating lunch, they would have to go meet their vocalist to practice the song.

* * *

For the next two hours, they had practice a little more than half the dance and each contributed different movements. However, Katy felt that Zack was trying to take too much control. They had five minutes left, till the team of Japan would take the studio from them. They were just about to start form the top when a female voice yelled, "Get out!"

All five of them turned to see Eri Miyagi and the other six Japanese dancers. Katy put up a finger as if to say one minute. She walked over to the CD player and unplugged it.

"Hey!" Katy yelled, "We have five minutes left! We will be done in five minutes! So, you get out!"

"Well our clock says it's our turn," Eri said uncouth.

"Well your clock is wrong," Katy said getting in Eri's face.

"Ladies, please," Tim said trying to be cheerful, "Eri, we have five minutes left. I promise we will be out of here soon, I promise."

"Don't give her what she wants," Katy yelled, "She is wasting our time…we are not leaving until we have done routine once time threw."

"Well, it's going to be your only dance of the competition, so you should get the most out of it." Eri said, "You cannot survive in this contest of talent, because you have none."

Katy stopped and turned to face Eri, "Are you saying we can't dance?"

"All you have to do is make it look like you can dance," Eri said with a sly smirk, "so you can at least get one or two votes."

"Nobody tells me I can't dance," Katy said getting into Eri's face, "Let's see your moves."

Eri laughed, "Just you against me and my girls, who do you think is going to win?"

"Well she has me," Elizabeth said standing next to Katy.

"Me too."

"Nora," Katy said with a nod and smile.

"Let's do this!" All the girls yelled.

* * *

While the girls were fighting, the other two rooms heard the commotion and called the friends on other teams. All the teams tried to get to the studio, so they could watch. The other two teams that were at the studio (the team of South Korea and Canada), stood in the room watching this. Hero was about to try stop the fight, but someone grabbed her hand. Chase shook his head, "Look, man, we are separate teams and all but I will give you a piece of advice…do not get in between these two girls. Eri and Katy have known each other for a year and they hate each other…just let them throw a few punches."

Hero did not want Katy to be defeated…he himself did not like Eri's attitude, but she was very good at dancing…we did not want Katy's pride as a dancer hurt, _'Come on, Katy.' _

"Let's do this!" All the girls yelled as everyone chanted DANCE OFF!

**[Eri Miyagi]**

**Are you sure that you're up for this?**

**Do you think that you can handle it?**

**It's complicated**

**You might get frustrated**

**We got the moves that you never seen**

**Let me show you just what I mean**

**There's really no chance**

**That you can do our dance**

**Can't keep up**

**Can't keep Up**

**No**

**Try to keep up**

**Try to keep up**

**Yeah**

**Can't keep up**

**Can't keep Up**

**No**

**(Oh no, uhum, uhum)**

**(Oh no, show me what you got)**

**[Eri Miyagi, Chizu Chiba, Aki Chiba, & Midori Fukushima]**

**Try to follow, watch me now**

**If you think that you know how**

**Then dance me (Dance me)**

**Dance me if you can**

**Get together or fall apart**

**If you think it's not that hard**

**Then dance me (Dance me)**

**Dance me if you can**

**Dance me if you can**

**Dance me**

**Dance me if you can**

Everyone on the room cheered and whistled at the Japanese girls. Eri gave Katy a confident and discourteous look as if to say, there is nothing you can do to beat me.

**[Katy Williams]**

**I know you think that you're in control**

**But watch and learn**

**'Cause this is how we roll**

**Work it just like this**

**Let's see you trying to do that**

**What's the matter?**

**Can't you figure it out?**

**'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt**

**There's really no chance**

**That you can do our dance**

**Can't keep up**

**Can't keep Up**

**No**

**Try to keep up**

**Try to keep up**

**Yeah**

**Can't keep up**

**Can't keep Up**

**No**

**(oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon)**

**Yeah, yeah, show me what you got**

**[Katy Williams, Elizabeth Akins, & Nora Ricci]**

**Try to follow, watch me now**

**If you think that you know how**

**Then dance me (Dance me)**

**Dance me if you can**

**Get together or fall apart**

**If you think it's not that hard**

**Then dance me (Dance me)**

**Dance me if you can (Oh)**

The American boys and everyone applauded the girls. Hero nodded satisfied, thinking that Eri just might have some competition this year. Eri and Katy got in each other's faces again.

**[Eri Miyagi]**

**Is that the best that you can do?**

**You gonna have to try much harder**

**[Katy Williams]**

**Now's the time to make your move**

**You now...**

**Hey, hey, get ready**

**Hey, hey, let's go**

Eri and her friends danced towards Katy, Elizabeth and Nora pushing them towards the mirror and trying to intimidate them. Only some of the people cheered for Eri and her friends. But, Katy and her friends were not afraid, so they began to break dance and hip-pop towards Eri and her friends. Then, most of the room exploded with applause and Eri looked at everyone in disbelief.

**[Katy Williams, Elizabeth Akins, & Nora Ricci]**

**Try to follow, watch me now**

**If you think that you know how**

**Then dance me (Dance me)**

**Dance me if you can**

**Get together or fall apart**

**If you think it'ss not that hard**

**Then dance me (Dance)**

**Dance me if you can (Oh)**

**Everybody wants to win (Wants to win)**

**If you think that you can handle it**

**Then dance me (Hey)**

**Dance me if you can (Hey, Yeah)**

**Never easy,**

**That's the way (That's the way)**

**If you think you got what it takes**

**Then dance me (OH)**

**[Katy Williams]**

**Dance me if you can **

Everyone cheered Katy's name and Katy raised her eyebrow's in satisfaction, "Never tell me I can't dance…because I will prove you wrong."

She grabbed her bag and began to walk out and then turned back to Eri, "By the way…you just wasted almost fifteen minutes arguing with me and dancing. See you around."

Zack and the other members of the American team hugged her and congratulated her. The other teams were telling Zack and the boys how lucky they were to have Katy on their team. Katy and Elizabeth were walking out when someone grabbed Katy's hand. She looked up at Hero's smiling face, "Good job, for finally showing her up. She needed a slap in the face."

"She really was good wasn't she," Elizabeth said positively.

"Yeah, she was astonishing," Hero agreed, "And so were you."

Elizabeth was trying to be cute and said, "Awww…Hero, you are too sweet."

Hero smiled at Elizabeth's reaction and looked back at Katy, "You really were amazing, Katy. You are going to do well in this competition. So, don't expect me to go easy on you because you are so beautiful."

Katy blushed slightly and looked at her feet, "Don't expect you too."

"Jaejoong!" Yunho yelled, "We have another hour! Come on!"

Hero put his hand on Katy's cheek and pulled her face to look into his eyes. Elizabeth watched with her mouth hung open a little bit.

"I'll see you later, Katy," Hero said with a wink.

Katy's face became warm and she knew if Hero kept his hand on her face, he would feel her face warm up. She nodded, grabbed Elizabeth's hand and sprinted outside into the warm air of Los Angeles.

"Oh my, God," Elizabeth said, "did you hear the purr in his voice?"

"No…" Katy denied.

"Well, you can't deny you were blushing like a tomato." Elizabeth teased, "I would have too…actually…he was not even talking to me and yet I was blushing a little bit."

"Let's go eat," Katy suggested as the boys came out to meet them.

They walked back to the hotel to change and take showers. As Katy took a shower, she thought to herself, _'I have to get my head on straight…I have one goal in mind and that is too win this competition.'_

**Flashback**

**Katy unzipped his jacket completely and Hero immediately threw it off. She admired his perfect toned, six pack abs.**

**"Like what you see?" Hero teased?**

**"Don't get too cocky, Hero," Katy said before kissing the side of lips.**

**She began leave a trail of kisses to his cheeks, to his neck, and all over his stomach. Hero growled as she lightly touched and kissed him.**

**Flashback End**

Katy shook her head forcefully, _'No! No! No! Why so you have to be so handsome…why do your hands have to feel so good on my skin…why do you have to make me so happy? Kim 'Hero' Jaejoong…'_

* * *

For the last six days, every team had been hard at work practicing their dances and voice's. The American team was in the boy's room singing again. They were trying to get their harmony down.

Finally Zack said, "I think we got this. Tomorrow I want everyone to just rest. Don't do anything strenuously."

Everyone nodded in agreement. After the practice was over, Tim and Chase were going to go downstairs to play some video games in the arcade. Katy was heading out the door, "You coming, Izzi?"

"Uh…Zack and I are going to practice a little more," Elizabeth answered.

"Right," she said rolling her eyes walking out of the room.

"Get outta here!" Zack said to his little sister as she chuckled walking out of the room.

She walked down the hall…she was going right to bed…she was beat. Zack had been working the other four so hard. Then, a pair of arms grabbed Katy's waist and pulled her into a hug, "Hi there."

Katy was able to struggle out of the arms and too the culprit was Hero, "Don't sneak up on people like that! Sheesh!"

Hero chuckled at her reaction, "Sorry…"

"What are you doing here?" Katy asked.

Hero looked up and down the hallway, "This is my home till I go home or the competition ends."

Katy bit her lip in embarrassment, "Right…uh, and I live downstairs…which is…where I am going…bye," and she turned quickly.

Hero walked up next to her, "I'll walk you to your room. You never know who might grab you."

Katy rolled her eyes and allowed him to follow her because she really did not feel like arguing with anyone. The ride down on the elevator was silent and yet, Hero was smiling the whole time. He was just happy he was getting a chance to be near her.

Katy stood next to him and she could definitely feel her whole body getting warmer and heart pounding faster and even a little louder.

**Flashback**

**Katy took one of his nipples in her mouth and swirled her tongue all around. She watched his facial expressions as he cried out. She was doing something so small, and yet it sent him over the edge, "Ah…Katy."**

**Flashback End**

He walked her down the hall to her room. When they got to her room, Katy turned to him, "Thank you for walking me…I'm just going to go to bed now."

As Katy turned to put her key card in, Hero put his hand on her hand that held the card key. Katy stopped and she felt her heart speed up.

"What do I need to do?" Hero asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Katy asked with a shaky voice.

"Look at me, Katy," Hero said almost begging.

Katy slowly turned but kept her head down looking at the ground. Hero wrapped both his hands around cheeks and neck, "Look at me…in the eyes…"

Katy looked up at him slowly. She did not want him to see her blushing face nor did she want him to hear her beating heart. He moved closer to her and Katy backed up into her door. Their foreheads and noses her touching…their lips were centimeters apart. Katy's breathing became a little louder.

"Katy," Hero whispered inaudibly as he took another step towards her until their bodies were in contact and Katy closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on her face…

"Please," she begged with a groan.

Hero smirked with a chuckle and whispered seductively never taking his eyes off of her, "Please what?"

Katy then remembered this conversation…that time…

"Don't tease me like this," she said with a whimper.

Hero grinned with a snigger, "Ok."

Katy looked at him straight in the eyes. He was slowly moving is already close lips to hers. Katy's breathing became louder and her heartbeat increased. His lips were going to touch hers…

"Oh my God! Will you please l—"

Then, Hero and Katy looked down the hall to see Nora standing there talking on the phone. Katy turned to her door, unlocked it and walked in. Hero watched her walk away with a disappointed expression on his face. He looked back at Nora.

"Let me call you back," Nora said closing her phone, not taking her eyes off of Hero.

"She wanted to see if her breath smelled ok," Hero said anxiously, "she…uh…got a new brand of toothpaste and needed an opinion on how it smelled…"

Nora raised her right eyebrow and nodded, "Uh huh…and?"

Hero swallowed hard, "And what?"

"How did it smell?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh…um…good?" Hero answered uneasily.

"Oooooohhhhhh," Nora said with a nod.

"Well, good night," Hero said walking past her.

"You too, Hero," Nora said watching him walk rapidly to the stairs.

* * *

Hero dashed down the stairs and onto his floor. He ran down the hallway for a minute until stopping and leaned against the wall, _'Damnit…'_

"Jaejoong."

Hero looked up to see Junsu next to him, "What are you still doing up? We have a big day tomorrow. You need to rest your voice."

Hero nodded, "Ok…I'm going."

"Ok," Junsu said giving Hero a pat on the back, "Good night."

"Night," Hero answered.

As soon as Junsu got into his room, Hero sank to the floor. He sat in the middle of the hallway…disappointed about the interruption…

**Flashback**

**"Do you like how that feels, Hero?" Katy asked seductively.**

**Hero moaned a yes as she took his other nipple into her mouth. After a minute, she began to trail down his body with kisses. She then gently rubbed her hand against his hardness, "Looks like this needs some attention."**

**Flashback End**

_'Katy…I need to tell her that this is not just a fling…Oh man…I only have a limited amount of time too,' _Hero thought to himself, _'I will tell her…but how can I with that brother and boyfriend of hers? Oh, Katy…'_

* * *

There you have Chapter 3. I hope you like it so far…please review…but be friendly…I really am trying. I like the idea I have in my head and I hope you really are enjoying it. Thanks! I do not own DBSK (sadly, but if I did....Hero JeaJoong would be mine :D) Review plez :)


	6. Forgotten Memory

the full plot of my story is this: **This is the story with music, fun, dancing, and love. The International Dance Crew Competition has once again come around. This year the competition will be held in Los Angeles, CA. Ten different countries out of one hundred and ninety five will compete for the chance to get a record deal, and fame. For the first time in ten years, the American's have qualified and the name of the group that was qualified if called LTD (Live To Dance). They will have to overcome struggles with each other, the other nine teams…and one member will have to struggle with her feelings with a member of another team…and her past with him.**

**Song: BOLD**

_Thoughts: Italic_

**Flashbacks: BOLD and Underline**

Here is Chapter 4 of my story. Hope you enjoy it!!! :)

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Relearned

Katy knew she should be sleeping, but she couldn't. She sat up in bed looking at the city lights.

**Flashback**

**She then gently rubbed her hand against his hardness, "Looks like this needs some attention."**

**Katy unbuttoned his jean pants slowly. Hero knew she was torturing him on purpose. He watched her every move. She took his zipper in her mouth and unzipped his pants. She was not even touching him…his member was throbbing like crazy. Katy giggled, "Impatient, are we?"**

**"You have no idea," Hero answered breathless.**

**"Well, then we should fix that," Katy said slowly pulling his jeans off.**

**Flashback End**

Katy sighed loudly as she got out of bed. She decided to go get a Milky Way from the lobby vending machine.

* * *

She arrived at the lobby. There were only workers at the desk. She smiled at them and continued to walk towards the vending machine. However, she stopped in her tracks…because a room caught her eye…or rather a mirror caught her eye. She walked into a dance studio. There really was a dance studio in this hotel. Inside this studio was a wall length mirror, a couch, and a bed. It was very similar to the one they had been practicing at. She looked around to make sure no one knew she was there. She looked into the mirror and began to dance. She played the RUN AND TELL THAT song in her head as she practiced her moves.

She was twirling when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure. She stopped…it was the judge, "Benedict Muñoz."

"Katy Williams," he said with a grin, "shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down to get some chocolate…then I found this room," Katy explained.

"I see," Benedict said entering the room, "It is a nice studio."

Katy nodded in agreement, "Yeah…it's very similar to the one we have been practicing at."

"How were the practices this week?" Benedict asked, "Do you think you are ready for this?"

Katy nodded convincingly, "Yeah. We are ready."

Benedict laughed, "You always were the confident one. Your brother always had to keep doing the routine over and over again."

"He's gotten a little more confident…but he misses you…" Katy replied, "As do I."

"I missed you guys very much," Benedict answered with a heavy heart, "but I had to return home for my family."

"I know," Katy answered unhappily.

"Katy," Benedict said putting his hands underneath her chin, "do you remember what I told you before I left?"

Katy was silent and unsure. Benedict took her right hand and placed it on his shoulder, "This competition will be hard, tough, and scary as hell."

He then took her left hand and entwined it with his, "But if you participate, it's worth it because it opens to your eyes to real dancing. Different types of dancing from all over the world."

He put his right hand on her waist, "Now forget everything I just said and dance."

Both teacher and student waltz the dance studio floor for two minutes until, Benedict sent her back to her room.

* * *

Katy was finally able to fall asleep…Benedict was right…entering this competition was so worth it…she just ad to keep that in the front of her mind.

* * *

There you have Chapter 3. I hope you like it so far…please review…but be friendly…I really am trying. I like the idea I have in my head and I hope you really are enjoying it. Thanks! I do not own DBSK (sadly, but if I did....Hero JeaJoong would be mine :D) Review plez :)


End file.
